


Absolutely Everybody

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Who’d a thought that him going out to get groceries would result in him coming back to this. Then again, with Max and Charles, what did he expect?
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel (Mentioned), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Absolutely Everybody

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to write the final scene for a very serious moment in part 4 of ‘Their Boy’, had writers block and decided to try and write something more light-hearted instead. 
> 
> The random result was this due to the Tumblr prompt generator and the last two song's I had just been listening to, Vanessa Amorosi's – Absolutely Everybody and Westlife's - Better Man. 
> 
> To be honest I've spent most of the day debating whether to post this, as I'm not 100% sure about it, but I've decided to since it's been written. I genuinely hope you like this! 💙💙

He could hear the music blaring out from the speakers before he had even got up the final flight of stairs that lead to the apartment and had never been more grateful Charles immediate neighbours were away this weekend. Somehow, he doubted they would have gotten away with the sheer noise level otherwise.

Reaching the top of the stairs and walking over to the door, he banged on the base with his foot, hoping either Charles or Max would hear him and come and be helpful and open it.

As the music continued to blare out (with what sounded like the same song on repeat as it ended and the same song started up again moments later), no assistance arrived, and Pierre groaned in frustration. Placing the heavy bags on the ground, he fished his key out from his pocket and wrestling the door open with one hand, picked up the multiple grocery shopping bags in the other.

It was a challenge, trying to squeeze through the argumentative dick of a door that always, no matter they did, seemed to want to try and close as quickly as possible on your foot. But the one bonus of being a trained athlete was at least, slight as he naturally was, he had quick reflexes and some muscle strength to help take the weight.

Finally succeeding and kicking the door closed behind him, he moved into the kitchen, dumping the heavy bags on the counter. Drawn by the noise coming from deeper in the apartment, he moved out of the kitchen and down the hallway to find his partners.

Hearing the recognisable squeals of chaos and laughter over the music, that could only come from Charles being tickled, he moved through into the lounge and stopped in his tracks at the sight. Grinning, he bit his lip, leant against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried not to burst out laughing.

Charles and Max were in the middle of the lounge, the music on full blast and now he was near the speakers he could recognise it as Charles favourite high energy song ‘Absolutely Everybody’ by Vanessa Amorosi. But that wasn’t what was funny.

Clearly Charles had, by a pure miracle, or knowing Charles probably constant begging, gotten Max to actually get up and dance.

The Max Verstappen. Dancing. Something like this was practically unheard of where Sophie or Victoria weren’t involved and even with his mum and sister it was often a prolonged battle of wills. But it could happen, and clearly Charles had succeeded.

Max currently had his arms around Charles waist from behind and they had obviously been trying to dance. But judging from what was happening that clearly hadn’t lasted long.

“MAX!” Charles was screaming, one of Max’s arms around his waist and the other digging into his sides, tickling him mercilessly, “STOP IT, I DIDN’T MEAN IT!”

“Max merci please, merci, please!”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure you deserve to be forgiven. First you make me dance and then you insult me. I mean come on baby, give me one reason why I should forgive you?”

“Max,” Charles squealed, “Please I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I take it back, PLEASE STOP!”

“Hmm,” Max chuckled, his fingers still dancing over Charles’ side, knowing from experience where all his weak spots were. “I’m still not sure I can forgive you that easily.”

“Please Max,” Charles was practically crying with laughter, almost gasping for breath.

Placing a kiss to the side of his neck, Max spoke, “I’ll tell you what Sharl, I’ll forgive you if you take it back properly.”

“I’M SORRY I SAID YOU LOOK LIKE A GRUMPY OLD MAN WHEN DRIVING YOUR ASTON! Max please, I love you!” Charles practically screamed. It was enough.

Max’s questing fingers stopped, and he turned Charles in his arms, one arm wrapping around his waist as the other brushed his cheek fondly. Charles leant into him, panting in his arms as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few moments Charles seemed to be able to breathe normally again, and Max dropped his head down and kissed him, murmuring “I love you too,” as he pulled away.

Charles went to speak, cheeks still flushed, only to pause at the teasing voice from the door, “Do I want to know how dancing ended up with you calling him an old man?”

They looked over and Pierre grinned, chuckling as he approached, pushing himself of the door and walking over to them.

"He's an idiot, that's why, and apparently I dance like an old man with the same expression I have when driving," Max chuckled, releasing one of his arms from Charles waist and letting Pierre step into the hold as well. Holding them both close as Pierre leant up and kissed him, before leaning over and kissing the grumpy pout of Charles face at the same time.

"I'm not an idiot," Charles grumbled as Pierre pulled away.

"No, you're our idiot," Max chuckled kissing his forehead. "Come on then, let's get this over with, if I've gotta dance that is."

Charles grinned, jumping back and immediately grabbing Pierre, twirling him around as he let out a startled yelp in shock, before holding out his hands to Max. A hopeful look in his eyes. Shaking his head slightly, Max took it and let Charles lead. 

The next few minutes were, Pierre could safely say, filled with chaos and the repetitive sounds of **‘ _absolutely everybody in the whole wide world'_.** Spinning, jumping and trying to catch each other whilst laughing. It was stupid, but it was funny. Charles' overenthusiastic manner contagious. It was great just to be able to totally let loose with the two people he loved the most and seeing them together still made his heart stop sometimes and confirmed just how lucky he was.

He got **the Charles Leclerc and Max Verstappen** as his partners, although how he still was never 100% sure.

They were always stunning together both on and off track. Their dynamics impossible to ignore. Always fire to water, day to night, the sun to the earth and he was the moon that watched from afar and united them all together. And it was the same now.

Smiling he stopped attempting to dance at the sweet sight in front of him. His eyes softened and he leant back against the arm of the sofa as he watched them.

The song on repeat should have been annoying, but it wasn't. It couldn't be, Pierre thought, not with the reaction it caused. For all the song was high energy, Charles and Max seemed to have forgotten that.

Max's arms were around Charles waist again, one of Charles hands on his shoulder, the other around Max's waist and they were swaying to the music, sharing soft kisses every so often. Eyes locked to each other’s, almost slow dancing, and it was beautiful to witness the gentle side of two of the fieriest people he knew.

Quietly pulling out his phone from his pocket, he snapped a couple of pictures before beginning to film them. Lost in each other, they didn't notice.

After a couple of minutes, he ended the film and stored the video in his private phone folder. Max and Charles didn't know about it, but it was full of images/videos of them for the times when they were apart for months on end and he needed a reminder of what he had.

Saving the file, Pierre slipped his phone back in his pocket and moved to the door, heading towards the kitchen to unpack the shopping and giving them the alone time, they clearly needed together.

As he walked past the music player, he couldn't resist taking it off repeat and as the song ended, it changed it to something more fitting with the mood, the soft sounds of something Westlife related coming through the speakers. Charles was the fan, between them, he and Max only knew about 2 songs, but whatever the song was it sounded gentle and fitting for the mood.

Leaving them to it and moving down the hallway, he walked back into the kitchen and began unpacking the shopping, before starting to prepare dinner. Caught up with the task and his thoughts, he didn't hear the calls from the living room as his partners broke apart and found him gone.

He was bent over putting some chicken in the oven when he felt arms slip around his waist, and he sighed quietly as a soft kiss was placed on the side of his neck as he straightened and leant into the familiar broad chest behind him. Tilting his head back, Max's lips met his. One of his hands stroking up and down his side.

With one final peck on his lips they parted. Pierre turning in Max's arms to face him.

"Do you want a hand?" Max asked, turquoise eyes gentle.

Pierre smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Yeah, if you're happy to?"

"You always end up cooking," Max grinned, "and if we let Charles anywhere near it, we won't be having dinner at all."

"Hey!" Charles exclaimed as he chose that moment to walk through the door, "What is this, take the piss out of Charles day?"

"You know we love you really," Max said, as still chuckling he and Pierre turned to carry on preparing the vegetables for dinner.

Still grumbling under his breath, eyes secretly fond, Charles hopped up onto the counter and watched the sight in front of him. Pierre and Max working together almost fluidly. His gaze and thoughts heating after some time at the sight. Max’s strong shoulders and arms rippling slightly as he stretched up to reach something out of the top cupboard, Pierre’s arse on show as he bent over to put the raw vegetables in the oven next to the chicken.

They were incredible, everything he needed, and he needed a plan. They may be drivers for a living, but they all had other hobbies, and Charles loved that they were always willing to put aside the time to help him with his. He loved dancing and dancing with his partners was even better. 

Dancing with his Dutchman, with Max had been amazing, but he could still feel the urge to dance and be free under his skin, and he needed to dance with his Frenchman as well. The only question was how he was going to do it. Spying a cucumber left on the side he grinned. Plan A it was. Pierre wouldn't know what had hit him.

Pierre almost jumped out of his skin as the music suddenly came blaring out of the sound system behind them, continuing were it had left off and Charles suddenly appeared next to him, grinning as he began singing (well if you could call it singing, more like painful wailing) into the cucumber, **‘** ** _I felt things when we were naked_** ** _, I saw an angel, but they've hidden their wings, I know. Everyone's got that special baby, Oh, I, now I only see you in my dreams_** ,’ holding out his spare hand. 

“You know he won’t stop until he gets what he wants,” Max grinned next to him, “He is our man-child after all.”

“Yeah I know,” Pierre laughed before taking the hand that was held out towards him, Charles grinning and pulling him into him, beginning to sway to the music.

“You’re an idiot, do you know that Sharl,” Pierre laughed, looping an arm over his shoulder and brushing their noses together.

“Yeah but I’m your idiot,” Charles grinned, placing the cucumber down and cupping the side of Pierre’s jaw as he kissed him. “Besides,” he continued, slipping both his arms around Pierre’s waist, “At least it’s not as bad as Arthur’s attempt to woe Fabian with that Baywatch style TikTok video that went wrong.”

“That’s true,” Pierre snorted, allowing his other arm to slip over Charles shoulder. Letting him guide him back to the centre of the room as they continued to dance, the words of the song almost fading into the background and they just enjoyed the closeness of each other. Sometimes, it was these simpler moments that made just what they had special. What they all had together special.

Although clearly dancing wasn’t Charles sole motivation. Pierre tried not to laugh, feeling his partner’s bulge grind into the side of his leg as they slow danced together.

“So that’s your motivation for dancing?” Pierre teased.

“Maybe.” Charles chuckled, “Maybe I just wanted to dance.”

“Of course, it was Sharl, of course it was,” Pierre laughed, “Doesn’t feel like it though,” he teased winking playfully as Charles made an expression of mock shock before grinning and kissing him again.

Smiling Max watched from a distance before, turning the oven to low so the food wouldn’t burn, he moved, slipping in behind Charles, and placing his hands over Charles arms still around Pierre’s waist. His eyes met Pierre’s over Charles shoulder and they grinned at each other as they proceeded to distract him, turning off the music and beginning to run their hands over his body.

Working together they moved, Max leaning back against the nearest kitchen counter and beginning slowly to grind his growing erection against Charles arse repeatedly. Charles groaned at the sensation and threw his head back, Max leaning down, kissing him deeply and pinching his nipples simultaneously.

Feeling his arms loosen around him as Charles became distracted with Max, Pierre reached down and palmed Charles cock through the fabric of his shorts. Feeling his cock harden, he took him in hand and teasingly squeezed him. Charles moaned heavily, bucking his hips and breaking the kiss with Max, panting, his pupils lust blown pools as he looked at Pierre.

“I think it’s time for some more motivation Sharl,” Pierre murmured, keeping his gaze locked with both Charles and Max as he pulled the shorts down and released Charles cock from his boxers. Teasing him with a couple of short strokes and thumbing the head, loving the deep moan he pulled from Charles throat and the further noises that came through as Charles began to squirm through their combined actions.

Max nipped and sucked on the side of Charles neck, slipping his hands underneath his t-shirt as he rolled his nipples between his fingers. Seeing Charles distracted, Pierre smirked, sinking to the floor, and taking him in his mouth.

Charles cried out at the sensation and the sight in front of him. Pierre’s eyes meeting his as he bobbed his head up and down and sucked him down deep, teasing every so often, scrapping his teeth lightly on the underside of his cock. Shuddering at the dual sensations assaulting him, Charles slipped his free hand up around the back of Max’s neck, panting as his dazed blown orbs meet heated turquoise.

Feeling the rock-hard bulge behind him, he groaned, slipping his other hand down into Pierre’s hair and tugging sharply, “Pierre, wait.”

Pulling free with a sharp pop Pierre looked up, momentary worry appearing in his eyes, Charles NEVER pulled back from a blowjob. He loved them, “What’s wrong Sharl? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Ugh no,” Charles groaned pleasurably, “I just need to move a minute Pear.” Twisting round slightly, he leant up and kissed Max, reaching down with both hands to undo the zip of Max’s jeans and pulling his cock out, stroking it firmly.

As Max groaned and bucked into Charles hand, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths, Pierre watched momentarily, before shaking his head slightly, leaning forward and swallowing Charles down deep again. Bobbing his head up and down and using his spare hand to reach up and fondle with Max’s heavy balls. Rolling them between his fingers as he gagged slightly on Charles’ throbbing cock.

They were lost in each other, stroking and swallowing, so pent up it didn’t take long. Both Charles and Max groaned, crying out into each other’s mouths as they came together. Max erupting over Charles hand and the side of his t-shirt, and Charles gripping the back of Pierre’s neck as he swallowed.

Releasing Pierre’s hair and Max’s cock, Charles moaned softly, he and Max sharing soft kisses, panting in each other’s arms as they recovered. A muffled moan broke the momentary silence, and they turned to look at Pierre who had moved away to lean on the other counter, stroking his own, still hard cock.

Together they moved, Max kissing Pierre deeply, swallowing the groan that erupted from his throat as Charles slipped his jeans and boxers down enough to get full access. Teasing his hole, his spare hand took hold of his cock and began to stroke him firmly and fast. Just the way he loved it most of the time.

Pierre couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forwards repeatedly, rocking into the motion of Charles hand as Max pulled his t-shirt up and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth as he pinched the other.

The two of them together were an unstoppable force, and he stood no chance, especially when they were trying to do a quickie. They knew just how to break him. Barely a few moments later Pierre cried out, “Charles! Max!” as he came hard, body convulsing in pleasure in their arms, cum splashing over Charles hand.

For several minutes afterwards there was silence as Charles and Max held Pierre, giving him time to calm down. Pulling away, Max walked over to the other side of the kitchen to grab the spare hand towel. Soaking it in warm water, he wiped himself down, pulling his jeans up before moving back and cleaning Charles and Pierre as well.

Once re-dressed, soft kisses being shared as they cleaned each other up, they moved back into the main kitchen area and began to finish dinner. Max fetching the plates and cutlery as Pierre bent down again to pull the now cooked chicken and vegetables from the oven.

Sitting back up on the side of the counter, head resting on his hand on his knee, Charles grinned.

“You know I’ve just thought of something.”

“What’s that Sharl?” Pierre turned asking.

“This is the definitely the new meaning to Absolutely Everybody”

As Pierre blushed bright red and Max threw up his arms in the background, spinning around to look at him in disbelief with an “Oh for gods sake!” coming from his lips, Charles couldn’t help but laugh.

He loved that song, and he loved dancing, almost as much as he loved racing, but there was something he loved even more, and it was his two idiots in front of him. After all, they put up with him through thick and thin, and at the end of the day he knew, they would always make him a better man.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are really appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
